


The Stars In Your Eyes

by PeroxxidePrincess



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Can be platonic or ship, Fluff, If you wanna look at it that way, Late Nights, Other, Sort of a Ship thing, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxxidePrincess/pseuds/PeroxxidePrincess
Summary: Deku decides to go for a late night walk, and finds a certain classmate of his out as well.I figured I should post one of my non-smutty stories to this website, lol but don’t worry I’ve got another one that should be finished in a day or so. Kept this one short but sweet.





	The Stars In Your Eyes

It was way past their curfew Aizawa had set, but Midoriya didn’t care. He pulled on a sweatshirt and sneakers, silently slipping out of his dorm and heading downstairs. He grabbed a water bottle before heading out, walking aimlessly just to blow off some steam. He put in his headphones, hitting ‘shuffle’ on his playlist and smiling softly. 

Midoriya hummed as he walked, eyes never focused in the same place for more than a few seconds. The world was peaceful at night. A little spooky, depending on the place, but for the most part, Midoriya loved the near silence. He loved how easily he could hear the wind whistling quietly if he wanted to, he loved the absence of pressures to be anyone at all. Here, at night, by himself, he could be no one, if only for an hour or so. 

He found himself at an empty field encircled by forest, being lit by fireflies flickering every few seconds. He smiled as a few landed on his hoodie, continuing to walk as quietly as possible through the grass that went up to his upper thighs. 

Suddenly he froze, seeing a figure in the center of the field. The figure wasn’t moving or making any sound, just standing there. As he stared, Midoriya could make out the outline of a person, and he hesitantly stepped a little closer. He was nervous until he realized that he knew this figure. 

The moon and the fireflies lit up the field minimally, but just enough that Midoriya could see the clear split in the figure’s hair and the shine in its bright blue eye. 

“Todoroki?” 

The figure suddenly turned to look at Midoriya, setting his left hand aflame so he could see. He seemed to relax as he recognized him, stepping closer. 

“Midoriya, what are you doing here?” Todoroki asked quietly. Midoriya shrugged, taking his earbuds out and wrapping them around his neck. 

“I dunno... I just wanted to take a walk, it’s nice when it’s night time. It’s a good escape for a while.” He explained. Todoroki nodded, putting the flame in his hand out. “I could ask you the same thing,” he continued, and Todoroki sighed. 

“It’s not any brooding or ‘emo’ reason, as Kirishima calls it,” he said slowly. He turned his attention back to the sky, staring for a few moments before finishing his answer. “I simply enjoy looking at the stars.” 

“The stars?” Midoriya tilted his head, looking up and smiling as he paused to just look and revel in the moment. The sky was black and blue, freckles with bright white stars that were simply breathtaking. “Whoa...” he mumbled, turning himself around and almost falling over in the process. Todoroki chuckled, taking Midoriya’s hand and helping him rebalance. 

“Yes, the stars. They are very beautiful and relaxing, and actually quite interesting to learn about. I borrowed a few astronomy books from Iida, and they’re very intriguing... you should read them sometime,” Todoroki said softly, eyes still glued to the sky. Midoriya glanced at their hands, then at Todoroki himself and blushed softly. The stars seemed to almost be absorbed into his eyes, reflecting so bright and so clear into the small space they were given. 

“Yeah... beautiful.” Was all Midoriya could manage to say. After a while of silence and staring, Todoroki let go of Midoriya’s hand and lay down in the grass, still staring up at the sky. 

“Lie down, gazing brings less injury to your neck this way.” He explained, patting a spot next to him. Midoriya did as told, laying next to Todoroki and looking back up. Neither said another word, finding themselves lost from time and captured in space. They didn’t need words, or contact. For the next few hours, everything seemed still. They simply wished to keep it that way.


End file.
